new muntants in town
by ireallycouldentcareless
Summary: the flock meets alex and skye. they have to work togather too bring down the school. first fanfic so be nice r&r. rated t for cussing
1. Chapter 1

**Alex POV**

**We silently slid down the steep hill to the mini little forest like place below. **

**Crunch!!!**

"**Sorry" I muttered I lifted my foot to revile a twig snapped in half.**

"**Alex!!!!!" Skye (my sister not retaliated to me by blood but still totally my sister) half yelled at me.**

**I just kept walking to out temporally camp it was covered by bushes and nearby trees. I looked around and then I saw it.  
The outline of six human figures in a tree I just Causley looked it over and kept walking. When in reality I was screaming like a baby inside.**

"**Skye someone's in that tree over there." I whispered. **

"**Well no duh!!!!!! I saw them when we came down the hill!! Just be cool probably humans." **

"**Or erasers" I added.**

**She glared at me. We settled down but the objects would not move what were they doing????????????? Jo Jo trotted out from the underbrush and said maybe a little too loudly.**

"**Hey girls bring me something tasty??" **

**Yes he can talk. We got him from the school he's another experiment. **

**Max POV**

**We were getting settled in this big tree overlooking the whole mini forest. We were about to turn in for the night when **

**Crunch!!!!!**

**two shadows came over the cliff we all watched as one of them stopped and looked around her gaze stopped on us for a brief second but she hide it well and kept walking she caught up to the other and whispered something I couldn't make out, the other said something back and they went into this little in clove. But we could see it all I saw the first do a 360 sweep.**

**Then a little white fuzzy dog trotted out of the underbrush and said a little too loudly **

"**Hey girls bring me something tasty??" **

**We gasped and both girls slapped there foreheads. **

**One of them said "Jo Jo what did we say about whispering!?!?!?!?" **

**Skye POV**

"**Jo Jo what did we say about whispering!?!?!?!?" I yelled slapping my forehead.**

**How could he not see the people??? How could he be that stupid????? I stood up and Alex said "lets go!" my sister was a little controlling well she is the leader. **

**We started back up toward the hill when I noticed the shadows were gone.**

"**Where did they….." I was cut off by a girl with brown hair and natural blonde highlights that were kind of wavy jumped down in front of us.**

"**Were do you think you're going?"**

**Fang POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex POV**

**We silently slid down the steep hill to the mini little forest like place below. **

**Crunch!!!**

"**Sorry" I muttered I lifted my foot to revile a twig snapped in half.**

"**Alex!!!!!" Skye (my sister not retaliated to me by blood but still totally my sister) half yelled at me.**

**I just kept walking to out temporally camp it was covered by bushes and nearby trees. I looked around and then I saw it.  
The outline of six human figures in a tree I just Causley looked it over and kept walking. When in reality I was screaming like a baby inside.**

"**Skye someone's in that tree over there." I whispered. **

"**Well no duh!!!!!! I saw them when we came down the hill!! Just be cool probably humans." **

"**Or erasers" I added.**

**She glared at me. We settled down but the objects would not move what were they doing????????????? Jo Jo trotted out from the underbrush and said maybe a little too loudly.**

"**Hey girls bring me something tasty??" **

**Yes he can talk. We got him from the school he's another experiment. **

**Max POV**

**We were getting settled in this big tree overlooking the whole mini forest. We were about to turn in for the night when **

**Crunch!!!!!**

**two shadows came over the cliff we all watched as one of them stopped and looked around her gaze stopped on us for a brief second but she hide it well and kept walking she caught up to the other and whispered something I couldn't make out, the other said something back and they went into this little in clove. But we could see it all I saw the first do a 360 sweep.**

**Then a little white fuzzy dog trotted out of the underbrush and said a little too loudly **

"**Hey girls bring me something tasty??" **

**We gasped and both girls slapped there foreheads. **

**One of them said "Jo Jo what did we say about whispering!?!?!?!?" **

**Skye POV**

"**Jo Jo what did we say about whispering!?!?!?!?" I yelled slapping my forehead.**

**How could he not see the people??? How could he be that stupid????? I stood up and Alex said "lets go!" my sister was a little controlling well she is the leader. **

**We started back up toward the hill when I noticed the shadows were gone.**

"**Where did they….." I was cut off by a girl with brown hair and natural blonde highlights that were kind of wavy jumped down in front of us.**

"**Were do you think you're going?"**

**Fang POV**


End file.
